Chocolate : Dead or Love
by Xanafied Yumi
Summary: Seseorang yang tidak menginginkan ada-nya Hari Valentine ... Kau pasti tahu siapa ..


**Disclaimer : Hyouka Bukan Punya Saya . , Tapi Punya-nya KyoAni ( Kyoto Animation )**

**~ Chocolate : Dead or Love ? ~**

14 - 2 - 2010

Nama-ku Fukube Satoshi , Jika kalian melihat tanggal dan bulan apa ini , Kau pasti akan menjawab " Valentine " , Begitupula dengan aku , Aku memiliki orang yang selalu kutolak saat Valentine , Namun sebagai ganti-nya , Aku tidak pernah menerima Coklat dari siapapun saat Valentine .. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan-nya , Jalani saja kehidupan yang berjalan seiring waktu ..

06 : 55

Aku membuka loker sepatu dan mendapatkan secarik kertas bertuliskan " Dead or Love ? Coklat itu sudah ku racuni , Apakah kau berani memakan-nya ? " dan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan yang sama

13 : 00

Kelas berakhir , Aku tidak mau langsung kembali ke rumah karena kutahu , Kalau seseorang akan menemui-ku sore ini ..

" Aduh " Gumamku saat aku tersandung meja belajar-ku .. Namun seperti-nya aku menjatuhkan sesuatu , Tampak seperti secarik kertas

" Apakah kau berani untuk memakan coklat itu ? "

Lalu aku balas pesan tersebut

" Jika aku tidak berani , Kenapa ? " Aku menaruh kertas itu kolong meja belajar-ku ...

" Huuft , Aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu sebentar .. "

30 Menit berlalu , Aku kembali ke kelas-ku dan mendapati secarik kertas yang baru ..

" Apakah kau tahu , Arti dari pesan pertama-ku , Dan satu lagi , Kabar-nya Cinta dapat mengalahkan racun tertentu " Isi secarik kertas itu ..

" Aku kurang yakin .. " Aku membalas pesan itu dan langsung menuju ke Kamar mandi Pria ...

5 Menit kemudian aku kembali menuju kelas dan Kertas itu sudah berubah lagi ..

" Ketidakyakinan dapat menyebabkan Kematian , Ingat itu ! .. "

" Jika aku yakin , Namun tidak memakan coklat itu , Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " Aku membalas pesan itu dan pergi ke kantin sebentar .

10 Menit telah berlalu , Aku kembali ke kelas , Dan , Kertas itu berubah , Lagi ...

" Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat Matahari lagi . "

" Bila aku memakan-nya dan Mati beneran , Apakah kau mau menanggung dosa itu ? " Aku balas pesan itu dan pergi ke Mading sebentar ..

3 menit berlalu , Aku kembali ke kelas , Namun kali ini ada 2 kertas baru disana ..

" Aku sudah siap untuk menanggung Dosa tersebut , Aku akan menebus Dosa itu secara langsung "

" Temui aku di suatu tempat dengan petunjuk , Yaitu : Tempat istirahat , Banyak batu , Sunyi , Sepi , Dan Tenang , Datanglah saat Matahari hampir mati "

" Hah ? Kau mau aku menuju kesana ? Pasti bercanda kan ? Ah sudahlah , Aku akan menuju kesana

Aku menuju kesana seperti yang sudah ditetapkan , Dan aku melihat seseorang membawa sebuah Kapak berukuran sedang .. Saat dia menengok ke arah-ku , Dia memakai topeng Vendetta

" Mau-mu apa ? " Aku berteriak .

" Kau harus memakan Coklat itu .. " Balas dia kepada-ku

" Sudah kumakan kok .. " Aku mejawab keinginan dia ..

" Mana bukti-nya ? " Tanya dia ..

" Nih , Tangkap " Aku melempar Coklat yang sudah Kugigit ..

" Kata-mu , Cinta dapat mengalahkan Racun tertentu kan ? Aku mengerti maksud dari semua ini . " Jawab-ku ..

" Memang benar kau sudah memakan ini , Bentuk-nya yang tidak rata akibat gigitan itu memang sulit dipalsukan , Oh iya , Apa kau sudah minum ? " Tanya dia .

" Belum semenjak aku memakan Coklat itu .. " Jawab-ku

" Oh , Baguslah , Nih , Penawar-nya .. "

" Heee , Kau benar benar memberi racun disana ? " Tanyaku keheranan .

" Sudahlah , Minum saja penawar itu , Racun itu tidak akan aktif sebelum kau meminum selain Penawar ini .. " Jawab-nya

Aku meminum penawar itu , Namun tiba tiba pandangan-ku makin lama makin kabur , Aku tahu aku akan jatuh pingsan ...

Uhhhh , Perlahan aku tersadar , Namun aku sudah tersadar di tempat yang berbeda , Di rumah seseorang kah ?

" Ummm , Satoshi , Maaf , Jika efek Racun itu tidak akan hilang sebelum kau meminum itu , Dan Penawar itu sudah kucampur dengan Obat tidur tanpa rasa sedikitpun .. " Gadis itu menjelaskan kondisi tadi ..

" Jadi , Racun model apa yang sudah kau campur di dalam Coklat itu ? " Tanya-ku

" Racun yang sudah kucampur di dalam coklat itu , Adalah ... " Dia berhenti sampai situ ..

" Sudahlah , Jawab saja , Aku tidak akan marah kok .. " Jawab aku kepada-nya

" Racun Patah Hati ... " Dia ketawa jahat ...

" Jadi , Tidak ada racun sama sekali di coklat itu ? "

" Tidak ada , Hanya aku dapat memastikan , Kalau rasa Patah Hati-ku berasa disana " Jawab-nya

" Hehe , Berasa sedikit kok , Pahit-nya .. "

" Maafkan aku yah , Satoshi .. " Pinta-nya

" Iya , Sudah kumaafkan kok .. Ngomong ngomong , Jika kau mengizinkanku , Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang ? " Pinta-ku ..

" Hmmm , Boleh dah , Coklat yang kau lempar itu , Buat aku yah .. " Dia menatap-ku dengan penuh perhatian ..

" Terserah kamu saja .. " Jawabku ...

" Yeee , Sekarang kamu boleh pulang , Hati hati dijalan .. " Dia mengingatkanku ..

" Sampai Jumpa , Mayaka .. ! "

Duhh , Hari ini lumayan berat juga yah ... Aku sih inginnya tidak ada hari Valentine , Namun mau bagaimana lagi ...

~ END ~


End file.
